


Snatched to an Unknown World

by firstnano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstnano/pseuds/firstnano
Summary: When we become adults, the magic of the world vanishes. We know there is no Santa. There's no tooth fairy. No easter bunny. Magic is gone. One 40 year old woman soon discovers, that it has been there the whole time. Just hidden in plain sight.NOTE: I am a terrible writer. This year my resolution was to get better and complete a NaNoWriMo, no matter how short or terrible it is. So, I present. My first NaNoWriMo. Main character based off a hp loving rando I follow on tumblr. She has previously given public permission that people can base works off her, so I hope I am not out of line doing this. I am just so uncreative for characters, something which I am working at getting better at.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamiJR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiJR/gifts).

**Chapter 1**

The first thing people noticed about the middle aged woman was her size. Despite being shorter than average, Jami was large. A fact that she was very well aware of. The amount of people who found it hard to get past her large figure and actually see her for the person she actually was, was staggering. When Jami got into arguments with anti-vaxxers, she would try linking them direct scientific evidence on why vaccinations worked. One would think that somebody would be able to accept scientific proof right? Often though, their response was “Why would anyone listen to a fatass like you?”

Sigh.

For this reason, Jami preferred the company of people who had enough intelligence to be able to understand basic scientific principles. After all, Jami was a fan of science. It's helped society so much. So when the opportunity came for her to help participate in a scientific study, she jumped at the chance. Jami had tried applying for a study before, but had been excluded due to her weight. This time however, she was assured that it would be no problem. The fact she was going to be paid for it was an extra bonus, as she would have been happy to help either way. Win win!

She found out about the study from Jing, an asian woman who would occasionally visit the library where Jami worked and borrow fiction books. She'd occasionally stop and chat to Jami about random things when out of no where she asked Jami if she'd ever be willing to help in a study. Jami agreed and Jing gave her details.

When Jami arrived at the address, she did a second take. Jami was expecting some sort of fancy laboratory. Instead she found herself in the middle of a run-down industrial area. A large double story red-brick building was surrounded by a double tall barbed wire fence with a small field of overgrown grass in between. Ignoring her doubts, Jami walked to the gate and pressed the buzzer. After giving her details, the gate automatically opened and Jami stepped inside, the gate automatically shutting behind her.

By the time she reached the front door of the building, Jing waiting waiting in the doorway with a smile, her black hair in a tight pony-tail, wearing red-rimmed glasses and a lab coat.

"Come on in! It shouldn't take long. Just a few forms, few observations, vision test and blood test!".

Jami sat down in the waiting area, which thankfully looked much nicer than the outside of the building and filled in the forms and waited. Jami wondered briefly if all scientific studies required participants to sign non-disclosure agreements.

Despite being a large modern-looking waiting area, she was the only person there. They could have at least had some magazines or reading material out.

A few moments later and Jing came out, followed by a balding man who bore a striking resemblance to Steve Jobs. He shook Jami’s hand and smiled, but the type of smile people do when their mouth smiles, but their eyes do not.

“Hello Jami. My name is Dr Sturgeon. If you’d follow me please”.

He took her into a small examination room and did some pretty normal tests. Blood pressure, temperature, weight, eyesight, etc. Next came Jami’s least favourite part. He took some bloods, then gave her an injection of a clear fluid, which Jami assumed was supposed to be the drug being tested. 

Dr Sturgeon was not a big talker. The only time he would talk to Jami was when he was giving her an instruction. She was beginning to feel like a lab-rat.

“Will I find out afterwards if I was in the placebo group?” asked Jami as they left the ex

“No”. His reply was short and disinterested. “Make sure to notify my assistant Jing if you have any side effects at all, even if it is up to 12 months later. We will see you in one week for more testing. You may go now.” 

Jami noticed nothing unusual in the week. She did have a migraine, however that was not unusual for her. She rang up the number of the card Jing card her and reported it anyway.

Her next visit went almost exactly the same, tests followed by an injection of clear fluid. The only difference was Dr Sturgeon had been replaced by Dr Magly, a brown haired woman, who Jami liked even less. Once again, there was no interest in talking to Jami, except for a rude comment about her weight.

“Is there a reason my weight is relevant to your life? Comments like that aren’t what I’d call professional.” retorted Jami. Dr Magly had no reply. Probably didn’t expect the fat woman to have a backbone.

The last visit was just tests with Dr Sturgeon, no more injections. Jami was disappointed she was never told anything about the study. Nothing about the results. At least she got an easy $500 in cash, so there was that. 

Fortunately there were no side effects, nothing strange happened.

Not until three months later when was admitted to hospital in incredible pain.

* * *

This was the first chapter. I know it's not great and starts off far too slow, but please remember my goal is to just finish a story for NaNoWriMo, something I've never done before.

I have a few more chapters to post but can't work out how to do it. My first time posting a story here.

If you have any suggestions on how I can make this chapter less boring, PLEASE let me know. Please correct any grammar mistakes. My goal is to improve and I really want to!


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jami changes, in a way that will affect her for the rest of her life. 
> 
> (I figured out how to add extra chapters. It seems you can do it once you've posted your first, but there was no sign of adding extras when the chapter was created. At the moment my story is in a google doc but I'm editing it slightly as I'm adding it here. I should be able to post more chapters this weekend, if anyone is even reading this. Maybe I should just be focusing on finishing the story on google docs first).

When the ambulance got her into hospital, she was asked usual questions. What she allergic to anything? What medications is she currently taking? Operation history etc. The only thing of interest she had to say was that she took part in a drug trial or medical testing or something, but had no idea what drug she was given. Jami was quickly diagnosed with appendicitis. Nothing major.

Within the hour she was under, having a quick operation.

When Jami woke up in recovery, she was surprised that the first person she saw was Jing. The second person she saw, was Dr Sturgeon, and he did not look happy.

"Miss Russell" he said. "Are you aware you've broken the NDA you signed on March 21st, a copy of which I have here?"

Jami was not amused. "Listen. I've just woken up from abdominal surgery, and you want to have a go at me about some stupid trial that you never gave me any details about? Coming here is totally inappropriate" she snapped.

“I am completely aware that you've just had a common medical procedure of which there were no complications done. You will be fine. This matter, however, is serious. You were given clear instructions to contact us if you needed any medical assistance. We are considering pressing legal charges”.

Legal charges? This is the last thing Jami needed. Goodness knows how much today's visit to the doctor was going to cost. She also had some vet bills coming up for her dog, Molly Weasley. Jami let out a groan.

Jing, who had not said a word, leaned over and whispered something into Dr Sturgeons ear. Dr Sturgeon paused. His tone softened.

"Alternatively, if you're willing to do another trial, at a cheaper rate, we can be persuaded to overlook this breach, as this was your first breach of contract in 3 months".

Jami wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of going back to Sturgeon's lab. It wasn't exactly the experienced she hoped for.

But ... here she was. One week later, pressing the buzzer to enter into the lab, which from the outside looked more like an abandoned factory.

She was greeted by Jing and Jami had to ask. "How come the lab was put in such a dilapidated looking building? Not even the grass outside gets mowed?"

Jing took Jami to the waiting area and gave her a new set of forms to fill in. "Dr Sturgeon needed this location specifically. It also helps avoid unwanted attention."

"What does that even mean? Is this some secret government research or something?" Jami was becoming intrigued. "I mean, there must be a reason for all the secrecy right?"

Jing just shook her head. "Sorry, I've already said too much. I have to go. Lots of work to do."

Without even giving Jami a chance to reply, Jing left.

Jami sighed and filled in the forms. Moments later, Dr Sturgeon brought her into the smaller room in which she had been in a few times before.

He did the the usual measurements, blood tests. This time however, when it came time for her injection, the needle she was given was much larger, and instead of clear, it was amber. Almost with a metallic shine to it.

The needle went in and before Jami could say anything, a hot feeling swept over her whole body. Just as the last of the amber fluid was injection, Jami fell out of the chair, dizziness over coming her, and landed on the floor.

Her head was fuzzy, her vision a bit wonky. She looked around from her position on the floor.

Dr Sturgeon stood over her expectantly.

Jami looked around she could see strange glowing symbols upon one of the brick walls.. 

"Something.. something is wrong with my vision.. I'm.. seeing things.. weird symbols appearing .."

Dr Sturgeon's clapped his hands together in excitement then punched the air in excitement. "I'VE DONE IT!" he shouted!

Jami looked around in confusion. Something was wrong with her. Her head was foggy. Something wasn't right. Why weren't they helping her?"

Jing raced into the room. "What happened? Did House-Elf DNA finally work?"

Dr Sturgeon shook his head and held up the empty needle. "Nope. I knew after all those trials that it just wasn't going to work. Furgon DNA however, seems to have done the trick!"

Jing looked from Dr. Sturgeon to the 40 year old blonde-haired woman on the floor and looked back to Dr Sturgeon with excitement. "You know what this means right!?"

Dr Sturgeon nodded, a grin spread across his face. "We've finally made a muggle, magical!"


	3. Well my first story was bad ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to edit and upload chapters 3-5. But after taking some feedback that someone left on chapter two, I think I'll take the hint and give up on posting this story here. At least I got some feedback though.
> 
> At least on a personal note, I have done 11 chapters so far which is the most I've ever done. Even though it's not the best story, I only have around 6 chapters to conclude the story, so I'm still going to do that, and next year focus on writing something people will want to read.

Rest of the story will just be in my google doc for myself.


End file.
